Sonic chaos 3:into the human world
by sonicspeedx13
Summary: Sonic and friends are sent into the human worlds and they turn to humans, as they start to find out that someone else had made there lifes up with video games and comics, they find out that they are not all free from this. cam they servive this new darkes


The dark clouds rumbled in the city. A huge dark cloud cercal around the center of the city. People where panicking since the news never said anything about this and then it happens. Lighting hit and it started to get foggy. So foggy no one could see. And on that foggy day…the city…this world…this universe got new visitors.

_SONIC CHAOS_

3

The human world

There a new plan…

Sonic coughed as he slowly opens his eyes it looked like he was in an alleyway. "How did I get here?" Sonic thought and looked around then he remembers the dark hand grabbing him. He jumped up. He stumbled around…his head hurt, and he felt…weird, his whole body hurt. "Where did it take me" he said and started to walk, it hurt to walk and then he herd a _click_ he turned and saw a human man with a gun and a few others around.

"Oh hey, can you tell me where I am"

"Oh I'll tell you" a bald guy in a black jacket said.

"Wait…is you guys short…or did I get taller"

"Shut up!" he yelled and pointed the gun at Sonic.

"Wow waits a moment, don't you know who I am"

"You're about being dead" and he fired. Sonic zipped to the side "well at lest I still have my speed"

"How did he do that?!" one guy yelled

"All right you punk you asked for it…attack!" the bald man yelled and like 20 people came running after Sonic. Sonic sighed "oh well, bring it!" he said and ran and jumped and did a flip behind them. "It's harder to get into a ball" he said. He turned and saw some of them had guns he ran up to one and grabbed the hand where the gun was and squeezed his hand and then kicked him in the chest, he saw something on his leg, he didn't have time to worry about it now. He turned and jumped and kicked another one

"sorry I cant be in this party, but I gata run" he said and ran up the wall and went to the roof "where the heck did I land…this place look fumier" Sonic ran across the roof and then started to run, he then jumped from one building to the next seeing if he could find somewhere that tell him where he was. He then slipped and fell to the side walk, everyone gasped. Sonic coughed and got up. He was taller then before, or the people here where short.

Then he turned to the window and saw a face…a human face…he moved his face that face moved…he turned in a…human!

He jumped back "how?!" he yelled people looked at him strangely. Then he started to think of what happen, if he got here, then that means that maybe knuckles and blaze, silver and the rest got here to. Let's just hope he was right…and if they go here then that means

"Void got here to" he got up and then ran as fast as he could.

"Will you cut that out?" Knuckles yelled. In his human form he was the size of an average 16 year old. He still had his gloves with spikes, and his 7 dread locks. On his shirt was his birth mark of the white crescent moon. With him was Charmy with the pilot hat on and with that orange vest and shoes on, he had black pants.

"Come on Knuckles there has to be something to do here!"

"I don't wana go and start doing something!" he yelled "I need to find Sonic and the rest of them, they can help us"

"But there a lot of fun things to do"

"Charmy, I'm at my end"

"Fun fun fun" Charmy sang

"All right that's it Charmy!" he said and ran towards Charmy with his fist out.

Charmy yelp and started to run "I wish I had my wings" he said

"Oh you better be wishing!" Knuckles yelled and was about to throw a punch at him when he herd someone coming, he turned and saw a few guys with guns

"Oh no this can't be good" Knuckles said to him self

"What are you doing here?!" one man yelled.

"I really don't know why I am here."

"Oh great another person playing dumb with us, hey are you with that blue hair speedy guy! Because if you are, we got some pay back to do"

"Really?" Knuckles smiled "well to bad for you guys none of you guns will stop me"

"And how's that!" one yelled

"Because I am stronger then any of you" he said and clenched his hand into a fist and showed them.

"What the heck, are you some freak or something?!"

Knuckles laughed "freak. I'll show you freak" he then pounded his fist into the ground and a huge rock came out and Knuckles picked it up and threw it at them. They screamed and ran.

"That'll teach you to mess with us!" Charmy said and stuck his tongue out

Knuckles smiled "ya" he turned "come on, lets go into the city, maybe that will give us a clue to where we are" Knuckles started to run.

"Hey wait for me!"

"You think Charmy will be alright?" Espio said. He had purple pants and shirt and has a black jacket, probly to hold on to his ninja stuff, on his wrist was still the ninja protector that held his ninja gear his hair was purple but one part in the front , which was yellow.

"He'll be fine" Victor said, he had green hair and head phones he had a green shirt and an orange jacket.

"I hope your right" Espio said

Espio and Victor fell in the city park, they where out until a dog came and licked there faces. They woke up trying to find out where they where, they found out they where in a part of a city, this part of the city was called Station Square, Espio and Victor then think that maybe…this is a parallel world that is just like there's, only with humans and no other spices that talk.

"So now what do we do?"

"What do you think we do?! We start building our reputason here! We start the Chaotix Detective agency!"

"Um, don't you think we should look for Charmy?"

"We don't need him! We only let him join because he had no family, I'm sure he's fine"

Espio stopped and looked at Victor "what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Then tell me" he said and jumped put a knave up to Victor's back "where's Victor?"

"You'll never find him, my master, who will call himself robo master, has him, but you won't find him"

"Robo master…Robotnik!"

The fake Victor laughed and smoke came and he disappeared.

"Great, now I got to find Victor AND Charmy!" Espio said and then started to run.

Shadow stood out on the building, watching the sky, having his hand cross, he had black spiked hair, black shirt with his symbol on it, and has a gray jacket, and he still had his air shoes on and had black jeans on.

"So, we are stuck in another world, in body that are not our own. And Void and Nazo can be anywhere" he sighed and watched the cars go by. He herds someone behind him and sighed. "What is it?"

"He's called for you" a man said, he had a gun in his hand.

"Who?" Shadow said and turns around.

"Your boss!"

"I don't work for anyone here"

"Look he told you if you did this sort of thing, I can shoot you, he dose not want someone as power-full as you around here without-"

"Without a leach?"

"I was not going to say that"

"I don't need this" Shadow said and did a black flip off the roof and landed on a truck.

"Damnit!" the man said. And ran up and started to shoot. A tire blew out "damnit"

Shadow jumped off the car and ran to super sonic speed.

The man picks up his hand and spoke into it "he got away, just as you said, as fast as the speed of sound"

"I thought so; we can not let someone like that stay alive."

"Roger"

Sonic stopped and looked around. "This is fun" he said and then herd a shout and a gun shot. "What now?" Sonic turned and saw them same guys again. "We're not letting you get away this time, this time we brought more"

People started to run into building and started to hide; even the police officer that was there went into his car and drove away.

"Geez, you guys must have this place bowing to you"

The bald man smiled "oh yes. We bribed the city to become ours, and our master! Oh yes he could destroy this town with little effort."

"Is your boss Robotnik?!"

"Nah, he calls himself the Robo Master."

"He thinks he can trick me with that name" he went down and went into a ball "wow this IS hard" he then zoomed in and hit them all and then jumped into the sky. "Come on, you guys are wasting my time, gata slide" he said and hit the ground and disappeared.

"Silver come on" blaze yelled.

"I'm…coming" he huffed.

Blaze sighed, she had purple hair in a pony-tail, a gold neck-less, and a purple shirt, she had tan pants on and red high-heals.

"Ok, I'm here!" Silver said, he still had his 5 spike in front of his face and 2 in his back. He had gloves on that had the cercal and a line, his whore green shirt with a silver jacket.

He had jeans, and still had his boots and cuffs.

"We need to find the others" Blaze said, they wound up in a forest, they saw other people looking at them strangely, and when they looked in the water they saw they where human. It freaked them out a little, but then they where fine.

"There has to be a city near by." Silver said.

"Maybe we should ask someone"

"Well what if they start to think we are weird or something"

"What ever" She said and ran up to someone and started to ask them stuff, the people look strangely at Blaze. Then they told her something. Silver was just watching. Hoping nothing bad will happen. She then came back smiling. "There a city west of here. Come on" she grabbed his hand and started to run "hey waits a moment-"

"So…this world has power to it too" Void said and smiled. Somehow he stayed a hedgehog. "Nazo would be pleased." He laughed as he turned to see the dark cloud

"Master made it here to, soon I will destroy Sonic, and then I will destroy the Master emerald. The life stone will be mine!" he jumped up to the cliff. And looked off into the sea. He closed his eye, trying to feel for a power of anything…he felt it…a sword, calling itself, Exacaber. He smiled and jumped off the cliff and flew off into the sea.

"Hmm, I wonder if they where talking about Sonic" Knuckles said walking down the sidewalk.

"They might have been" Charmy said. "But let's not worry about that now lets-"

"If you say play I am going to punch you!"

"…ok never mind"

"Good"

Then someone taped on Knuckles back, Knuckles turned "yes?" it was a guy in a white T-shirt and jeans "you know, you shouldn't be so mean to little kids"

"Ya well; this kid is not your average kid!" Knuckles said

"Ya so, you still should not be mean to kids"

Knuckles brought up his fist and put it up to the guy "do you wana say it again?"

"YOU CAN NOT BE MEANING TO KIDS!"

"All right!" he grabs the guy's caller and threw him to the wall, the wall cracked. Then there was a noise. Knuckles turned his head and saw police cars "ah…just great"

"You should have ignored him" Charmy said

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

Shadow walked down the street and saw someone in red toss another guy into the wall. 'Could that be-?!' he then saw cop cars coming down the street. "That idiot" Shadow ran down and he was right…a person who looked just like Charmy and Knuckles where there, the police where taking there gun out.

"Take the gloves off and come with us peace-fully." One yelled.

"No way! These are my families!"

"I don't care kid!"

"YOU DON'T CARE DO YOU!?"

Shadow sighed "this is not going to end good"

Knuckles took his hand and ran to the cops. "Stop or we'll shoot!"

Knuckles punches his hand into the ground and an earthquake happen and then a huge rock came from the ground, Knuckles threw it at a car and the car was crushed under it.

"How the hell!?" one guy yelled and started to shoot.

"Chaos control!" Shadow said and disappeared and reappeared in front of the cop that fired, it fired at shadow and only stung.

"What the…GAH ITS YOU!" the man fell to the ground. "Please don't hurt me!"

"What?"

"Please I am sorry Sir, I'll leave them alone…c-come on guys" they all got in one police car and drove away.

Shadow tilted his head "um…oookkkk"

"Shadow good to see you!" Charmy said and ran to him and smiled.

"Good to see you showed up in time" Knuckles said

"What do they think I am…some things wrong with this town? I'll be seeing you later" and with that Shadow ran off.

Knuckles grunted "we don't need him, come on Charmy lets go find Sonic"

"We need to find Victor and Espio!"

"Why!?"

"Because I said so"

"THAT DOSNT MAKE YOU THE BOSS!"

"Yes it dose"

"GAH!"

Sonic jumped off a building and looked around. Suddenly it started to get dark and foggy, so foggy Sonic could not see. "What's going on?" he moved his head to try and see, something then fell on him. "Gah, who fell on me," he yelled.

"Who is that…" a voice sonic knew said…NAZO!

Sonic crawled out and looked, he could not see. Then it started to get better. And there he was, Nazo, he had Silver spiked hair, his eyes slanted, his whore a white jacket and pants, a light blue aura was around him. He jumped up and grabbed Sonic by the neck. "There are no Chaos emeralds around…that make YOU weak, its time to say goodbye" he threw his hand out readying an attack.

Shadow ran to the center of town and saw the town hall; it was old…and looked like no one really cared for it. Shadow ran in and saw stuff in boxes and lights turned off.

"What the heck?" then someone grabbed. "Welcome back" a man said and he was punched in the kendy. "GAH" Shadow coughed, he healed fast, but still he could feel pain.

"What…is it"

"Boss wants you dead. And to bring your DNA to him, lucky for you, your going to have a 2nd life…but as a slave"

"I'm no one slave" he then did a back flip in the air and kicked the man in the head, sending him to the ground. Shadow ran out to see many men with guns

"It's the end of the line…Shadow" a man yelled.

"I don't know who the hell you are, or who your boss is, you're confusing me with someone else!" Shadow yelled.

"Nice try!" they all loaded there guns.

"It was worth a try, and now that I see Chaos control works…CHAOS SPEAR!" he yelled as purple lighting came from him and distorted the ground infrunt of the men.

"Now will you get out of my way!?"

"FIRE!" they all started to fire

Shadow sighed and he moved at the speed of sound dodging all there attack. "I don't have time for you…chaos….BLAST!" his body went red and then a blast came and knocked all the men down Shadow jumped above them all and ran down the Street.

"He got away…" there was a ring and the leader picked up his phone.

"Hello sir…yes we…um, no we don't…I AM SORRY! He used…yes that what he used, what do we do? Yes…ok…yes sir" he closed the phone. "All right men, time to bring the test weapon out"

"Yes sir!" they yell.

Nazo laughed. "NOW!" he yelled…nothing happen. "What's wrong with me?"

"The god turned into a mortal" Sonic smiled

"SHUT UP!" he punched Sonic in the face and threw him into the wall.

"I must find the chaos emeralds…to rebuild my power" he jumped and flew away.

"Lucky me" Sonic smiled and got up and ran down the street, he saw something moving fast…vary fast "is that-it is…SHADOW!" he yelled.

Shadow just past him. Sonic turned and ran to Shadow. "What's up buddy?"

"Shut up, I got a gang of people trying to kill me!"

"A little paranoid are we"

"SHUT UP!" Shadow jumped and kick sonic, but sonic jumped to the side dodging it

"Ok ok, so where to"

"Grr, away from them"

"Right lets go"

Shadow shook his head as he went faster and then broke the sound barrier. Sonic smiled as he did this too.

Void found a cave and went into it as he went into it he seemed to grow "it seems I'm now turning human" he said. He turned into…a sonic look-a-like, with green hair, and the black jacket he where's all the time. He went into it and felt the energy…he then saw it. The sword, the halt was gold, on the sword were runes. Void smiled as he took the sword from the floor. "POWER!" he yelled as he felt the energy flow through him. Void ran out of the cave and laughed and flew into the sky. "Now to find…Sonic…the hedgehog!"

Sonic saw something that caught his eye and stopped. "Shadow!" he yelled. Shadow ran over

"What is it?!" he said annoyed.

Sonic pointed at a game, it was called "Sonic adventure 2"

"What is this?!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic walked in and grabbed the case he looked on the back. "Oh boy…" he said looking up at shadow, "remember the first time we met, I meant the VARY first time."

Shadow nodded. "Parts of it, some parts are still blurry why?"

Sonic handed him the game.

"Just like how it happen in our world"

"What…but how"

"And this Sonic Hero… this is about when you first woke up when you had you memory gone, and when he fought Metal Sonic"

"What is this?!" Shadow threw the games on the floor and smashed him with his foot

"Was our life just some to be played with, to have fun?!"

"Shadow calm down"

"CALM DOWN!? MY LIFE HAS BEEN PLAYED WITH!"

A man came out "can you PLEASE shut up!"

"You shut up!" he turned and grabbed the man and slammed him into the ground. "Don't mess with me" shadow said and let go of him and walked out side.

"Hey Shadow wait" Sonic ran out but Shadow was gone.

Sonic looked at the company who made this "Sega…" he sighed. This is going to be a long day…

Espio ran down the street looking around to find some thing that could help him find where Victor and Charmy could be. He then herds something coming from the alleyway. He walked down it; it was old and damp in there, rats where there. Espio saw 6 men surrounding a few people.

"You told us you'd pay up today" a man in a black jacket and had a red hat on said. The rest just wore black jeans and jackets

"I'm sorry" one man said. "I…I can pay you…n-next month"

"Wells that too late, boys take them" the leader back away.

"No please!"

Espio ran and jumped and kicked one guy in the head, grabbing his gun and hit other guy with it. He threw the gun and got into a fighting pose.

"Your going to pay for that, you little brat!" he took his gun out and started to fire. Espio took out something and then jumped to the side and disappeared

"WH-where did he go?!"

"Damnit, why are there all these freaks coming and messing up our town.

Espio came out of no where and slammed down hard on one of guys head.

"Stand back!" the leader said. "I'll deal with him, I know how he fights." His leader took out a sword and ran to him.

Espio smiled "let's get going!" he jumped and took out a ninja star and threw it. The man jump dodging it Espio ran to him. The man charged at full speed. Espio jumped at the last second and kicked him in the face. The sword flew into the sky Espio jumped and grabbed the sword and stuck it into the wall. The then ran down the wall and kicked off the wall and kicked and landed on the man "I think you better leave" Espio said.

"what's with all you freaks!"

"Freaks?" Espio smiled and jumped and kick the guy in the face and sent in face into the ground. "Hope you have a nice nap" Espio walked off him and looked at the rest of the men that where there, they ran away. He turned to the people that where being yelled at.

"Its ok now" Espio smiled

They nodded and ran. Espio turned and saw like 20 men with guns ready to fight. "Ah cra-" they started to fire. Espio ran onto the wall and threw some to the ground near them.

"Boom!" he yelled as he jumped off the wall, it exploded and sent Espio flying.

Charmy sighed as they sat down in the park.

"So…now what" he asked Knuckles

"I don't know, we need to find Tails he might help

"All right lets go!" Charmy jumped up. Knuckles got up and yawn. Charmy was already far away. Knuckles ran to try and get up to him...

"All right where here!" Silver smiled. "you ready?"

"What" Blaze said.

"Cant you feel it, there so much in this place! Maybe some advecher!"

"Silver…"

"Come on" Silver then ran into the city. Blaze sighed and ran to keep up. Then they where stop by men in black. "What is your reason here" the man said.

"Um…we are travelers" Silver said

"Ya right travelers. If you did where the hell is your car?"

"Car…where only 14"

"Why are there 14 year old walking around without supervishon! You type are making a mess around here lately, like that blue hair and that spike hand"

"Blue hair? Spike hand…SONIC KNUCKLES!"

"What was that?" the man said

"Sorry sir, but you need to let us come in"

"No way you brat!"

"Please?" Silver said.

"NO!"

"I said please"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

"all right…fine" Silver lifted up his hand "then its nice knowing you" the man was picked up out of thin air. Silver then slammed him into a car and then into the ground. Then other guards saw this "gah hare we go" Blaze said and threw her hands up and fire went around Silver and Blaze.

"Nice going!" Silver smiled

"Thanks"

Silver went into the air and started to fly.

Blaze used her fire power to let her fly.

"Lets go and find them!"

"Right!"

Espio walked back seeing what a mess he made. "Oh man…" a building was broken and cars where flipped over.

"Um," he looked around seeing people looking at him "put it on my tab" he said and ran to and saw a few guys getting up. Espio jumped and kicked one guy in the face and grabbed another.

"What where you doing?"

"why-" he coughed "why would I tell you anything?"

"Because if you don't, I'm going let you end up like that guy over there" he pointed to the guy he kicked into the ground.

"Now tell me!"

"Right! We where sent to find the one they call Shadow"

"Shadow…how do you know Shadow?"

"he's a agent who joined us and was high rank, we found out that he was with the other side, now we need to kill him"

"And your leader…who is he"

"He calls himself…the Robot master"

"What about his REAL name!"

"No one knows it"

"grr, this is no help" he threw the guy to the ground. He looked up into the sky. "So. They think Shadow is another Shadow…gah and no doubt Sonic got into some trouble"

Espio shook his head and turned "where your base!"

"Like I tell you" Espio sighed and took out a powder "you see this?" Espio said. "this Is what made all you men like this, blasting powder"

"So?"

"I'm going to use this on you if you don't tell me where your base is"

"You're bluffing"

"Don't bet on it" he said and put his fist above his guys face. "I'll release it now…3….2….1-"

"allright allright I'll tell you"

"Good, lets get started"

Shadow ran down the street, he looked and saw them guys on patrol again. 'I don't have time for them' he thought and jumped above them, and land behind them, they only just notice and started to fire, he took a right down an alleyway and then up a building.

He jumped from building to building, seeing where to go. He then stopped.

"They'll pay"

Sonic finely got up to Shadow "it dose not matter any more, we are in this world and that means we are the one choosing our life. And I choose to run forward. What do you say?"

Shadow looked up in the sky and sighed, "I choose….to fight for what I believe in"

Shadow jumps up and jumps above sonic and kicks a guy in the face, the man dropped a gun and fell to the ground. "why are you attack me?"

"Like you don't know" he said, he had glasses on and has a tan face.

"No I don't, I drop into this world and I got people thinking I'm someone else!" he shook the man "I'm shadow! Shadow the hedgehog!"

The man laughed. "What, you think you're from a game"

"Yes, I do think that" he then picked up the man with one arm and put him over the edge of the roof "woah wait stop"

"Why?"

"because I got a life!"

"WELL I DO TO!"

"h-hear me out ok? I'll…I'll show you where we are, the base. Just don't hurt me"

"Sounds fair" Sonic said.

Shadow nodded. "Lead the way"

Knuckles and Charmy walked down the street, just then an army of men in black came from the corner. The man in the front had a bull horn "this is a check, everyone into there houses!" he yelled. Everyone ran into a building.

Knuckles looked to his left and right.

"Whoa…this is wired" Charmy said

The men stop in front of Knuckles "you! Why are you not in your house"

"Because I don't have a house here"

"Ah a outsider…we don't take well to out siders"

Knuckles smiled "well that's to bad"

"what's so funny?"

"what you don't like out siders, well, your going to get A LOT of outsiders, like sonic shadow Espio silver" knuckles huffed in some more air "blaze Amy tails…is that all?" he said turned to Charmy "and victor!"

"Yes and Victor!"

"Grr… SHUT UP! Men I don't want to talk to this man any more…take him" they nodded and put up there machine guns .

"Right" Knuckles said and pounded his fist together. He jumped over the men and landed on them him through a few punches out, he threw guys in to air. He grabbed up and threw him to other he then ran over to a car they started to fire. "This will end it" he smiled and turned and punched the car as hard as he could and it flew into the air and landed on them. Knuckles stood up and pounded his knuckles together

"That's how you do it!" he said.

Charmy jumped up and cheered. "Lets get going!" he said. He then saw something, it was Silver and Blaze!

"Blaze! Silver!" Knuckles yelled.

They looked down and soared down like birds almost they landed perfectly. "so you're here too…" Silver said

"Yep" he nodded.

"We need to find sonic and the rest"

Suddenly Espio came running out of a alleyway with a man.

"ESPIO!" Charmy said.

Espio turned and waved at them. "Fallow me!" he yelled.

Knuckles ran up to fallow him, Charmy ran and silver grabbed him and started to fly fallowing them, Blaze ran.

"There it is the base" the man said.

"Tell me, how did you people get control of the city"

"I didn't I was made to join, someone bought every business in town, then bribed the police, then lastly, the mayer some how died, no one was appointed mayer, strange how the federal government haven't looked into this."

"I bet Robotnik has something to do with this"

"How if he got to this world, he would of came the same time as us" Shadow said

"Oh ya"

"Anyways lead the way, here a gun, lead us in, shoot me and your dead" shadow said handing him a gun

"r-right" he said and stood up, Sonic had his hand up and Shadow just walked like normal.

It was just a cave. A cave armed with men.

"This is a little strange having men here…" Sonic said.

"But I can feel a great power" Shadow said.

Void smiled as he entered the city, he saw there where already men hurt. "That's it…there here" he smiled takeing the sword out.

"Hey you! No one can pass today"

"To bad" he said and slamed the sword onto the ground, the ground cracked and a huge black claw came out of the ground. "meet my pet, I call him Drake" then a huge dragon came up from the ground the men keep fireing at it, but it was no use.

"Have fun" Void said and grabed the sword and ran, he fallowed there power…he smelt it, they where near.

As Sonic and Shadow entered the cave, they soon found out it was a fake cave, computers and monitors hung everywhere, there was what looked to be a elevator, Sonic, Shadow, and the man went into the elevator, he pressed a button, and they went down.

"How far does this go?" Shadow asked

"For miles underground" the man said "we are traveling vary fast."

"Hmm…I see" Sonic said and then they saw something out there window, huge ones missals, lined up, 10 of them at lest, and jet plains, tanks, there was 1000s of them.

"Oh this is not good" Shadow said

"Oh well, we will have fun with them later" Sonic smiled.

The Elevator stopped and open to a dark room, at the end of the room where a lot of screens, of T.V shows, satiate photos, info, internet and many other things.

"Hey!" he yelled.

The men turned. There was man in the char turned the other way.

"It's so nice to join us…Shadow….Sonic" the voice said.

"We know its you Robotnik!" Sonic yelled

"Robotnik…oh, I thought I gave you the right clues" the being sighed and pressed a button and the char moved. There, standing there, was a half human, half robot person, the top part of its face was mechanized, as 6 spikes where there, it had huge bat wings on its back, it had a robot arm, but a human hand.

"No…metal Sonic!" Sonic yelled

"yes, when the old man did his little show, it made me come to this world…I was human in this world…but I could not live right, these people save me, and I told them secrets that would help them, I hacked into government computer, it was easy, the people in this world don't know how to truly hack." He laughed, he had a mouth. He had tubes connected to his head and his arm, and his chest. "soon, my metal suit will be made and then I will be God, with the life stones in my hands, the chaos emerald gone, there will be no one to stop me this time!" he then laughed. Then something dropped from the top, it was metal Knuckles…and another robot.

"heh, using tails DNA I made a new robot. Metal Tails!"

And a robot that looked like tails came, it had claw hands and its tails where razor sharp. His feet had booster packs on it to make him go fast.

"Soon, when we get the 7 chaos emerald we will form as one being! And then we will become the most power full being in the 2 worlds!" Metal sonic laughed.

"to bad there no reason for you to live" he smiled and snapped his hand, and his char turned, Metal Knuckles pounded his hands together and ran to Sonic and Shadow, Metal Tail's tails spun around and he jumped over sonic and shadow, Shadow turned around to face Metal Tails, Metal Tails turned to stab Shadow. Shadow put his hand up and blocked the attack and slid to the side and did a flip and kick Metal Tails in the face.

Metal knuckles laugh "no emerald for you to kill me with"

"Your right, isn't it fun, showing you I can beat you WITHOUT the emeralds"

"Useless" metal knuckles said and threw a punch at Sonic. Sonic grabbed the hand and jumped over his hand and then step on Metal Knuckles head.

Silver spotted the Cave/base first.

"Guys right there" he yelled and then the men turned to attack. They started to fire, Blaze jumped in and made fire rise up from the ground, it scared them and they ran away. Blaze shook her head "let's go"

Silver landed on the ground to go in…but he felt something, Knuckles stopped to. He turned his head

"Oh no…" he turned his head towards the party "EVERYONE RUN!" he yelled, they did as they where told but it was to late, Void was in front of them. With the sword on his back. The sword was now more of a knife shape to it, and has a skull on the handle.

"Hello…" he said and his face when into a wide grin "miss me?" he said and jumped. Silver threw his hands up and Void stopped in mid air. Blaze then ran and jumped throwing fire balls at Void. Then knuckles took a car and threw it at Void, Espio took out a ninja star and put powder on it and threw it at him. He smiled as it exploded with the car. The impact made everyone fall back. Silver let go and fell to the ground panting.

Blaze and knuckles watched as the smoke cleared. "You guys never learn" Void said and zoomed out of the smoke and try to cut Knuckles, Knuckles jumped back. 'This is bad' he thought.

"Fine you do that" he said and stabbed the sword into the ground. It cracked and hot rocks came out, they shot up and hit everyone, no one could take it anymore. Silver slowly put his hand up and they all stopped. He the flicked his hand and they all went to Void. Void laughed and took his sword and jumped away from it. They all hit that one spot and blew up. Void then turned and pointed his sword at Espio. He froze…and was lifted off the ground.

"Wha…what's happening?!" he yelled.

"Its time to show you pain!" he smiled as a beam came out and hit Espio in the chest.

"GAH!" Espio cried out in pain. Then there was a hole where the beam went…and it was getting bigger. Espio yelled in pain.

"ESPIO!" Charmy yelled.

"C-Charmy…have…a good life" he said. Now the hole was consuming his body

"CHARMY! STOP!" Charmy then ran to Void

"Charmy no!" Knuckles yelled. Charmy jumped and Void, Void just took his hand out and it hit Charmy right in the face, he fell to the ground, crying.

"I'll…seeya…Charmy" Espio said and disappeared

"No…" Charmy said "NO!" he keeps crying.

Void sighed. "So…what one of you wana go next"

"You…you" Charmy jumped up and kicked Void right in the face. Void fell to the ground and his head hit the ground with a crack. "Damnit kid…your good, but, not as good" he laughed and jumped and grabbed Charmy. "I was going to let you live…but" then there was an explosion and a robot that looked like tails jumped out of the cave as it exploded.

And Shadow jumped from the explosion Charmy got away from void and ran to Knuckles.

Shadow grabbed his gun, 'great' he thought 'sonic trap down there…gah, no time to worry about that' he then started to fire his gun at Metal Tails, he put his tails up and hit it. Shadow zoomed over and kicked him. The metal was hard! Metal Tails grabbed Shadow neck and threw him to the ground into the rubble of the Cave.

Sonic watched as the elevator clasped "great!" he said and did a back flip as Metal knuckles tried to tackle him from behind. Sonic then kicked him and metal knuckles fell right on the floor, his face was scratched onto the floor. He got up and sparks came from his face.

His hand then went away and guns came out and started to shoot sonic. Sonic jumped from one side of the room then to the other, then Metal Knuckles was out of bullets, he then switched back and then try to punch Sonic, Sonic slid to the side and he fell right into the rubble of the elevator, he was then electrocuted from the wires hanging there.

Sonic sighed and clasp his hand together "all done"

"And so am I, my new life suit is done" he laughed and turned a mask went on, it had huge spikes and had no mouth…really, he looked like his old self, but just bigger, and with more joints. The tubes came off. He got up, he was taller then sonic. By about 2 feet.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic…how long have we been fighting…I have been thinking… how would it feel if we stop our fighting.

"Well, that let me have more naps" Sonic said nodding his head.

"But you…just keep getting in my way, in my way of trying to turn 100% organic"

"Nah, if you wana do that fine, but you wana try to take over the world, like your doing right now, I'm going to stop you"

"But don't you see? The real part, this world has wrong us, made us the way we are, we can't stop until we stop every last one of them, if he can shut them down"

"Hey! You know what…that's not a bad idea; show them what we are…and so on and so forth"

"Yes…but we are free of them all…but one"

"One?"

"Yes one…a boy, who wrought the story that brought you into our world, and that made Void."

"What?!"

"Yes…he stop writing for the time, that why we went amuck"

"Amuck?!"

"Yes, meaning we went our own ways…" Metal sonic smiled. "and now, I think its time I go and visit that kid"

"I don't think so" Sonic said

Metal sonic sighed and looked at Sonic,

"If we don't do this, we will be stuck here forever"

"You think I don't know what you really want"

"I just want-"

"Shut up!" Sonic yelled

"Humph" Metal sonic started to type some things out. "This is where he lives…" He said as a map came up and a dot appeared on it. "Not that far from here"

"I'll get to him AFTER I'm done with you"

"You think you can do that? I am an organic being now!"

"Only part human, the rest is twisted with madness and metal"

"Then you die!" he yelled and jumped to attack, sonic zip to the side and kick metal Sonic in the face. Metal Sonic fell to the ground grabbing his face "damn you" he said and did a flip and try to kick Sonic, Sonic got kicked in the back of the head, he fell down, his face down on the ground. He pushed himself up and his feet going as fast as the speed of sound, kick metal sonic.

Metal Tails had Shadow pin down. Silver ran and threw his hand up and a blue energy field went from Silver hand up to Metal Tails, who, when it hit him, hit the ground hard and was not able to move, Shadow jumped up and did a back flip off the rocks.

"Chaos…SPEAR!" he yelled and the rocks where pounded by purple lighting. Shadow turned around as the fire went out to see…Void.

"It's nice to see you again" Shadow said.

"Yes, it is nice, after all we went through, my master still wants you all to die"

"That's good" Shadow said and zoomed up to Void to attack, Void jumped up to stab Shadow. "Where did you get that!?" Shadow said doing a flip to get away from Void.

"Off a grave, it changed for me after I grabbed it…"

"Just great" Shadow said and ran to him, jumped, and kicked him. Void brought up his sword as a shield to stop the kick, and it did, Shadow did a black flip to get away from it.

"Damnit!" he said.

"As you see, with this sword, you can't beat me!"

Then there was a explosion and it rained rocks. Shadow looked up to see…metal sonic? He was flying into the sky, and sonic flying after him he kicked Metal sonic and he fell to the ground and hit Void, both of them fell and made a crack into the ground.

"SHADOW NOW!" Sonic yelled

"CHOAS BOMB!" he yelled and held out his hand, a huge green orb, about the size of his body, keep growing and he threw it at Void and Metal Sonic. There was a flash when it hit it, it could blind the eye, everyone closed there eyes.

As the light went away they saw Void and Metal sitting there.

"Right" Sonic said. "We need to get going"

"Why?" Silver said.

Sonic explained what happen to him and Shadow, and what they found in the store and that Metal told him.

"my…" Blaze said.

"That can't be!" Silver yelled.

"Well believe it" Shadow said.

Charmy crying could be herd. Sonic sighed not knowing what to do. Then Void slowly got up. "You can't beat me!" he yelled. Charmy looked over at him and ran up to him. Sonic ran faster and caught Charmy. "Don't do it!" he yelled, then Charmy started to cry on Sonic.

"I have no time for you" he said. "so I will just have to kill you all now" he said and lifted up his sword, the sky grew darker and then metal sonic hand came up and slammed Void to the ground. Void turned and saw who it was. "You!" he yelled and threw his sword up to stab Metal sonic, metal Sonic jumped and hit his hand down and put the sword into the ground, as he was still in the air he swooped and kicked Void in the face, he was thrown to the side and hit the rocks. Metal sonic laughed and a blue sword made out of energy came out he ran after Void and put his sword to stab him, Void jumped over Metal sonic and grabbed his sword and ran to him.

Sonic looked around. Charmy still crying in his arm. "We got to get going, now!" he yelled.

Blaze nodded and ran off, Silver fallowed her, shadow ran down the rode with them, Knuckles growled but did as he was told, Sonic sighed and ran down the road away from the fight. Charmy still crying loadly in his arms.

End of Part 1


End file.
